It's been a long week
by gillovnyaf
Summary: Thinking of having a little fun with Mulder at work, Scully decides to use the gift she got from Monica.
1. The subject: Is Mulder good in bed?

**Chapter 1** : The subject: Is Mulder good in bed?

* * *

 **Notes:** English it's not my first language.

* * *

 **.**

Mulder and Scully were keeping their relationship secret at work. Their relationship outside of the Bureau is something that belongs only to them and nobody else. Sometimes I wondered if it was easy for them to see each other every day and not be able to kiss, caress or even hug. But when it comes to Mulder and Scully the word _discretion_ is what can describe the couple well. Once Scully told me that sometimes they flee from work at lunchtime and went to his house or hers to have a moment alone, and when the cases not consumed their minds completely, they used to spend the night together.

"How is your relationship with Mulder going?" I asked after hearing the conversation of Scully on the phone. It was Saturday night and I was visiting her.

When I started working for the X-Files, two years ago, Mulder and Scully received me very well. In the beginning it wasn't easy to win the trust of these two agents, but as time goes by and with my total dedication to the cases where my assistance was requested we finally become good friends.

"Good." Scully said without further details in the response while she folded the clothes that she had just brought to the bedroom.

 _That's my friend Dana,_ always very reserved when it comes to her personal life. A proof of this fact is that Scully kept secret and not told me anything when she began to get involved romantically with Mulder — almost a year ago. However, as a good observer that I am, I was noticing some changes in her behavior and not failed to notice that something new was happening in Scully's life. So I felt the right not to leave her alone until she told me what was going on.

"I like Mulder. And I like to see how he is making you happy." I said sitting on the edge of the bed looking Scully put some clothes in the drawer.

I really feel happy for them. Mulder is making Scully very happy, in a way that she wasn't in a long time. I always say that Mulder is a lucky guy to have the love of a woman like Scully. From what I observed since the first day I met this couple of agents; their enviable partnership, trust and care for each other, I dare to say that they probably fell in love since they first met.

"Yeah…" I heard she sighs thoughtfully. "He's an amazing guy." she turned to me and couldn't hide that kind of smile that always shows up on face of who is madly in love.

Being a little indiscreet, I took advantage of the sight of the silly smile and took the conversation to a more intimate setting.

"Is he good in bed?" I asked. I could not hold my curiosity. "He seems to be the type who gets wild in bed." I teased her already expecting to see the usual disapproval look on her face.

I had to hold the laughter when I saw Scully rolling her eyes. She didn't say anything, just placed the empty basket of clothes on the floor and walked out of the bedroom _clearly_ running away as she let out a little smile on her lips.

"Hey!" I yelled getting up the bed walking to the redhead. "You can't run from my question."

Scully continued walking towards the kitchen.

"I am not running away from anything."

"Come on, Dana. There's nothing wrong with talking about sex. You need to change your puritan side, you know?"

Scully chuckled softly to herself. She was having fun seeing my need to know the details of her sexual life. She paused for a moment on the doorway of the kitchen and turned slightly to me.

"Who said that I have a puritan side?"

Sometimes I used this word to describe the behavior of Scully when she didn't want to talk about her college boyfriends, or some guy who was trying to win her. The truth is that Scully has nothing puritan about her personality; she's just a reserved person and has never been the type that talks about her intimate life with anyone. I knew that, of course, but I loved teasing her.

As she entered the kitchen Scully opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Then answer my question, Dana. Is he good in bed or not?" I insisted even more curious than before as I watched Scully pick up a glass in the cupboard and then pour the drink inside it.

"He is wonderful!" Scully finally says, unable to continue holding the words. "Are you happy now?" she glanced at me as she drank a bit of wine and made the way towards the couch.

"I knew it!" I said following her down the hall. I was starting to feel like a pet running after his owner. "I'm never mistaken about these things." Scully couldn't hold the giggles seeing my excitement, and then I found myself sitting next to her on the couch asking again. "Have you two had sex at the office? Sometimes you leave too late."

"Oh boy, here we go again..." she sighs. The subject makes Scully get a little shy. She took more of the wine almost emptying the glass this time. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" she stared at me with false anger.

"We're friends, Dana. And friends talk about these things, I always tell you everything."

It is true. I always share everything about my life with Scully and never feel shy about it. To Scully it is the opposite, talking about these kinds of things always makes her embarrassed. It's funny to see the faint blush to her cheeks; I was amusing myself with the situation, in fact.

"No, Monica. Friends do not _always_ talk about all these things." she said, and then took the remote and turned the TV on. "Now let's forget about this, okay?" her tone this time was incisive making it clear that the conversation needed to end there.

"Okay, party pooper." I made a slight frown and then smiled. And so the matter was closed.


	2. Are you ready to play?

**Chapter 2** : Are you ready to play?

* * *

.

Oh God, the work is killing me. This week Mulder and I barely paused to rest. It's been a few days since we didn't have a moment for us; these moments in which talking about work is forbidden. But today is Friday, thank God!

It's almost 10 am now, I'm getting out of the elevator on my way to my office when, suddenly, I feel a vibration in my pocket so I reach for my phone. I look at the screen before answering the call and I see Mulder's name.

"Hi Mulder." I couldn't help but smile as I answer his call.

"Hey Scully." he says. "Do you have the medical exams of the case?" he sounds anxious.

"Yes, I do." I say, entering the room. "I'm looking at them right now." I sit down and pick up the briefcase on the stack of documents on my desk.

"Great. I need you and them here at the victim's family home."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

I was ready to get up from the chair when I felt the tone of his voice.

"Scully... I'm missing you."

I smirk and then say, "You talk like you haven't seen me in months."

He chuckles slightly on the other side of the line.

"You know what I mean."

The soft tone of his voice makes my voice go weak. "I miss you, too."

"Tomorrow we have time at lunch and I will have you just for me."

"I'm looking forward to that." I hang up and then leave the office on the way to another day of investigation.

 **ooo000ooo**

Yesterday I came home extremely tired. I took a relaxing bath in the tub and then went straight to my bed. I woke up a bit late this morning so I had to hurry to get ready for work; I almost forgot my cell phone on the bed and had to get back from the elevator door to pick it up.

Now I'm in the office reading the report I'm going to give to Skinner shortly and also thanking God that after this quick meeting Mulder and I will have a time off to stay together. Today I'm definitely not up for work, I can only think about our meeting at lunchtime.

I look at my bag at the corner of the table and wonder if I really have the courage to do what I want to do, because I never imagined that one day I would think of trying something like that. Although I know exactly why, I still wonder what made me want to behave that way. After a few minutes Mulder returns from the bathroom. He gives me a fondly smile before settling down behind his desk. I wait a few seconds and then get the reports and a small box inside my bag, and I go to his desk. The smile is still on Mulder's face when I get closer; it makes me a little anxious and almost think of giving up everything. But I go ahead, hand over the little box and sit down in one of the chairs in front of the table.

"What is this?" he asks with a curious look to the box.

"Open it." I say with a slight flush feeling in my face.

Curious, he undoes the red ribbon and opens the box. He lifts a small plastic object with a few buttons — looks like one of those gadgets that open the garage door — he clearly doesn't know what it is. I feel amazing seeing the expression on his face. It was obvious that I surprised him.

Even so my voice gets shy when I say, "Read the note."

Mulder takes the note and reads the words I wrote with neat blue letters…

 **"I think we both know that you have the ability to trigger my right spots in all the funniest ways. Today you can do this literally. You are holding the remote control of a vibrator egg. You should already know where it is at the moment. The buttons turn the vibrator on and off, and the speed varies. Are you ready to play during the meeting and then at our lunch?"**


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3:** The Meeting

* * *

 **Notes:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you're enjoying :) and sorry for all the mistakes.

* * *

.

Mulder raises his head and looks back at me with an incredulous smile on his face. I smile to myself, knowing that the little toy would please him very much.

"Are you serious?" he says.

"Yes." I say bobbing my head up and down in an affirmative nod, my lips pressed together forming a soft smile.

"I've never used oneof these before." he says still surprised looking back at the note in his hand.

Listening to this makes me relieved. I was feeling so insecure with this idea that I was afraid to look stupid by trying to make things get more interesting between us — or trying to be less puritan like Monica used to say. However, this is new to both of us. We will try something new and different together.

"Neither do I." I smile nervously watching the brightness in his eyes intensifying.

Mulder folds the note carefully, puts it in the box along with the red ribbon and places the box inside one of the desk drawers. I see him putting the remote in his pocket and it doesn't take long until he finds the power button. I stretch my arm to deliver him some documents and almost let it fall when, suddenly, I feel the vibrations inside of me. When I look into his face I see a sly grin drawing on his lips.

He leaves the vibrator on and gradually increases the speed. I try to act as natural as I can while I talk about the conclusion of the case but it is impossible. I can't concentrate on anything and my hand still trembles, which makes holding something at this moment a dangerous sport.

Mulder gets up realizing it's time for the meeting with Skinner and then he says, "Shall we?"

I take a sharp breath and get up ready to make my way to Skinner's office and Mulder comes right behind me. I enjoy the fact that he took his hand out of his pocket and let me " _free_ " during the short walk.

Skinner is already waiting for us as we enter the room. I sit down in one of the chairs and Mulder joins me on his side of the table — I get a little bit tense now, thinking of what he could do in the next few minutes. Without wasting any time, I start to tell my conclusion about the case and the meeting begins. I stutter when I feel the vibration inside me again, I get a bit confused so I move the papers in my hands trying to return to my line of reasoning since I had completely lost myself, but soon I recovered myself.

Even without taking my eyes off Skinner I can feel Mulder's eyes on me. I look sideways at Mulder and see him looking at me intensely; this begins to take away all my concentration. He increases the speed and I almost leap from the chair, luckily at this moment Skinner's cell phone starts ringing, he excuses himself for a minute to answer the call and leave the desk for some privacy. I lean back on the chair, lower my head pretending to read the reports that are still in my hands, but actually I'm just concentrating on not dying. I can't have an orgasm here — I pray to God that it doesn't happen but I feel myself getting even more wet and embarrassed.

 _Fuck!_ Now I'm cursing myself for thinking of this stupid idea, and I'm cursing Monica too, of course, for giving me this kind of gift while Mulder just looks at me like nothing is happening. I lean closer to him as if I'm going to ask something and then dig my nails in his arm and suddenly feel everything stop. Just at this moment I realize how tense I am and finally begin to try to relax, straightening my posture on the chair as I breathe heavily, my chest rising and falling.

Skinner is still on the phone and does not pay much attention on both of us. If he looked at me now he would think I'm having an asthma attack. David slips his hand out of his pocket then takes the report from my hand leaving it on the desk and starts to talk to me as if nothing is different. Slowly I get back to normal and relax as I wait for Skinner to return. He finally comes back so we can carry on with the meeting now. When I feel Mulder changing the speed I stumble over one word or another, and keep myself from laughing.

I finish my report, and now it's Mulder who's talking to Skinner. Suddenly I feel the weight of his hand on my thigh and I look down, he slowly trails down my knee with the tip of his fingers. I struggle to keep my breath steady; the feeling of his fingers playing on my knee is mixing my thoughts. I take a deep breath not to come and focus on the idea of how embarrassing it would be if I had an orgasm right here. I turn my head to Mulder and shot him a serious glance, he get my message and quickly take his hand off my thigh. The relief I feel is immediate; he could never touch me, not while I have a vibrator inside me.

Only a few minutes have passed, but it feels like the meeting is going on for hours already. _My God…_ It's so hot in here. I need some fresh air. I need some water. I need to go back to my office to calm all this feelings caused by my intense excitement. I need a fucking minute to breathe. Just a minute... I repeat this in my head like a mantra. And then, seeming to hear my thoughts, Skinner finally dismissed us ending the meeting.

By the time we were getting up of the chair to leave, Skinner says:

"Mulder, I need you to go to Judge Barker's house. He will be traveling in an hour and I need his signature on the body exhumation request for that case that I asked your help. Another judge won't authorize that easily."

I was already leaving the room to get away Skinner's watchful eyes when suddenly I hear him call me. "Scully." I turn my head to look at him. "I want you to go with Mulder."

"Sure." I say with a calmness that I don't have at the moment.

We leave the room and make the way to the elevator, we entered it with two more people and now an extremely long silence follows. The eternity the doors take to open again is unbelievable, so when it finally opens I look at Mulder and do not realize that his hand is in his pocket again. An intense pulse on my vagina took me by surprise as I stepped out the elevator into the parking lot, I let out a small hilarious high-pitched scream, and stumbled in my heels. The other two people didn't notice anything, but Mulder laughs walking behind me. The fun look on his face makes me chuckle, though I'm worried wondering if he's going to get in the car and behave all the way.

"Are you ok?" Mulder asks when he settled in the driver's seat.

"Yeah… I'm great." I reply as he watches me get in, slowly buckling my seatbelt. I could be better if I was in a bed having sex with him, of course. But, yes, I'm fine.

Mulder puts the seatbelt and turns the car on. He hesitates before driving and looks at me.

"Scully how can you-"

He doesn't even need to finish the question, I immediately respond, "I don't fucking know…" and then I break into giggles, making Mulder giggles as well.

I really don't know how I am managing to get through this torture, which somehow is a kinda good torture.

"This game is turning me on." he says.

Mulder looks at me in silence for a moment and I know that look very well; it's the same look that he always gives me when he is about to kiss me.

"We have less than an hour, remember?" I definitely couldn't let Mulder do what I know he is thinking of doing here inside the car. "We have to go."

His attention is back to the steering wheel and finally the car leaves the parking lot. In the following minutes I get surprised a few times, but most of the way Mulder leaves me alone. We stayed in silent after he thanked me for giving him, literally, so much control over my body, but warned me that he would not be so responsible, as if I hadn't noticed yet.

I feel my phone vibrating... It's Monica.

"Hi Monica."

"Hey. You busy?" she asks, probably wanting to make small talk.

I glance sideways at Mulder as we face the traffic in front of us, he doesn't seem to be pay attention to me. "Umm… a little."

"Sorry. Can you call me later? We have a lot to talk."

"We do?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Dana. I'm hoping you have a good story to tell me about my gift."

"Oh, what if I haven't?" I tease her.

"You better had my friend or I'll kill you." she warns me with a false tone of threat.

I grin to myself. "I'll call you."

The moment I hang up the phone Mulder begins to press all buttons and asks me what the different combinations are doing to me — constant vibrations, pulsations etc. I explain the best way I can, whispering through my teeth while he changes the speed.

It would have been easier for me if he had left the toy just vibrating but he spent the next few minutes torturing me. He changed the type of vibration before I got used to the sensation, almost taking me over the edge, making me hold on to the car seat.

As we stopped at a traffic light, Mulder brings his face closer to mine and asks in a whisper, "Are you wet?"

My face flushed. "Very." I answer, so embarrassed that I barely can look him back.

Why do I feel so embarrassed if everything was my idea? Ok, not everything. It was Monica who suggested it, actually. A few days after the subject _Mulder-is-good-in-bed_ , she left a gift in my bedroom and said that I could only open it after she had left. I found this request strange at the moment, but now thinking back on this I can understand better, she knew that as soon as I saw it I'd probably give it back to her. I must say that at first I rejected the idea of using something like that, but the note Monica left with the gift convinced me, and when I found out I was already very curious about the vibrator in my hand.

We stopped once more at the red light. I feel Mulder touching the inside of my thighs and then sliding up while he still kept his attention to the traffic. Slowly he moves one finger up and down the seam of my pants. If the vibrator had a strong pulsation now, I could've had an orgasm in the next few seconds for sure.

"I can feel the vibrations." Mulder says looking at me now.

"You cannot touch me like that or I will..." I say with a huge amount of concentration.

Then the green light comes on and he turns back to the road and stays quiet again and we just keep driving as if we had been talking about work. Now he's going to forget about the toy and give me some break until we get to Judge Barker's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** If you don't want to cause an accident you better stop what you're doing

* * *

.

We got out of the car and arrived to Judge Barker's house. Mulder rings the doorbell and a few seconds later the door opens slowly and shows up a beautiful woman. She was a lady in her 45s or 50s; a brunette very good in shape. After we identified ourselves, Mrs. Barker invited us to get in the house with a friendly smile on her face. She took us through the hall into the office right beside the large and very well decorated living room. The woman politely asked us to wait a few minutes then left the room; closing the door behind her.

As soon as we got alone Mulder walked towards me, reached down the height of my ear and he whispers, "I'm getting hard just by looking at you."

I felt my whole body reacting to his voice and I gave him a deep sigh — definitely I wasn't expecting to hear such a thing from him; not here, not now. I looked up and we made eye contact. Our bodies were so close that I could feel his cock getting bigger, poking hard in my crotch. Mulder affectionately fixed some messy hair covering my forehead; when I felt a slight movement of his arm I looked down and saw him putting his other hand inside his pocket.

"No." I say in a warning tone, looking back at his face but it was too late. The pulsating I felt between my legs took me by surprise; I was sure he changed the egg vibrator speed to maximum level. I'm feeling a mixture of pulsation and normal vibrating.

"You're driving me crazy, Scully." he says while making a naughty smile and my face turned red suddenly.

He placed his hands around my waist and squeezed so hard. I felt his breath in my face when he rubbed his lips with mine softly. He looked into my eyes and then licked my bottom lip very lightly with his tongue wet and warm. I took a deep breath. I was thrilled and didn't know how to react, I just let my feelings take over control of my body; my breath was deepen and my respiration kept going faster in response to those erotic moves. Mulder smiled at me. Then, he kissed me very gently. He kept rubbing my lips with his tongue and pressed his wet and warm lips against mine. Our body temperature kept raising. He placed his hands on my body and held my face gently with his hands. Then, he kissed me with passion; my tongue was tickling inside his mouth. I placed my hands on his hair. He started sucking my lips gently like if he was tasting delightful nectar from a juicy flower's petal. He got very physical. With a desperate move he moan before dug his tongue inside my mouth, caressing my tongue in a kiss full of the heat and desire that had been building since the moment we stepped into the car in the parking lot of the office. A low hum escaped from my inwards in response to the way he was making me feel. My body is craving his. I wanted him. I wanted him so much that my thoughts were clouding with the intoxication called Mulder's kiss.

I was lost in his kiss and felt fluttering inside.

There was something special about his kiss that I can't find the right words to describe it. It was a feeling I never felt with anyone else before. It felt like if I got transported to another dimension when Mulder's lips make contact with my skin. It feels like if only the two of us exist in the world and no one else. I lost myself in his lips, his smell, and his touch... His kisses make me dance without moving from the spot. When I'm with him I feel like we get in a battle where I easily surrender and fall into his arms feeling helpless; burning in passion my body feels attracted to his like a magnetic effect. I always feel melting off in his hands when he touches my body so gently. He owns me when we're together and I die when he kisses me slowly and deeply until my soul feels kissed.

I could feel his body reacting to mine. He was breathing faster and deeper which made my animal instinct wake up. There was magic in the room, like a tidal wave of lust that had just churned within me and was calming slowly while his kiss was getting more subtle and tender. He pressed his lips gently against mine, bit my lower lip, and then pressed his forehead against mine, relaxing.

"Mulder." I whisper his name. Still feeling the soft touch of his lips on mine. "Someone can show up." I say hoping he will pull away but he didn't it. And as much as I wanted it, it felt like I had not enough strength to move him away.

I can feel his warm breath tickling my cheek as he whispers, "Do you wanna come, Scully?" he asked me. Then his lips kissed me right in between the corner of my mouth and my cheek. He feathered kisses to my ear as he turned around and stood behind me.

Mulder pulls my back towards him and held me like wrapped with his strong arms. While holding me close to him, he kissed my ear and then gently bit it; I had to take a sharp breath. The temperature raised in the room. My heart started to beat faster and deeper. His lips kissed the lobe of my ear; then he darted his tongue out sucking and nibbling my ear.

What the fuck are we doing? I can't believe we are behaving like this; making out like horny high-school students. The thought, itself, about being caught at any time made the moment even hotter than hell. I couldn't help myself; not this time with these vibrating motions that start with slow speed and stop abruptly.

Damn it, Mulder! You're making it hard for me.

His lips ran down my neck, his freed hand got under my suit to grab my right breast. I thought that was the end of me. I can already feel the heat running through my body getting closer to the orgasm. If anyone walks through that door now, we're completely screwed.

"Stop." I say in a very low, almost inaudible tone of voice with an extremely high arousal level.

Mulder stood in front of me, put his hand on my waist, then contemplated the view of me standing in front of his eyes. His eyes were speaking loud and told me he wanted a lot more. I'm sure my eyes were speaking to him too and they told him what was about to happen.

"Go ahead, babe! Come for me." he says, his arm at my waist pulling me closer; making me feel his erection.

He leans his head, covering my mouth with his. My lips apart, inviting him in and I lean closer to him, running my hands lightly over his chest as I feel his hand drop from my back and cup my butt, encouraging me to grind against his pant.

The vibrating motions intensified inside of me. Our lips parted and Mulder looked deep into my eyes. And now I let it go…

I feel the warmth rushing through my clit and waves of pleasure are crashing all over my body. Mulder put gently his hand over my mouth right before the orgasm hit me. I closed my eyes throwing my head back, biting the palm of his hand to mute a loud moan that escaped from my throat as I digging my nails into his shoulders. My legs trembled as if they could barely sustain my weight; I continued hold of him for a few seconds until I feel my legs firm again.

When I opened my eyes I saw Mulder grinned down at me. Smug, sinful, and pleased. His eyes shined with pride and love for making me had an orgasm right here; in that inappropriate moment and place — without thinking about the consequences or thinking rationally about the madness that could it be.

"That was good." he says. Then he wrapped me in his arms, holding me even closer to him and I melted into his strong and loving embrace.

Good!? That was fucking amazing. I will never forget of this moment. And I'm sure Mulder didn't either.

"Sorry for making you wait." we suddenly heard a male voice coming from the hallway.

We pulled away immediately and looked toward the door. The man is with his head down, looking at the iPad in his hand. I got nervous but then I realized that his attention was on the device as he entered into the office. I'm sure he didn't saw anything, yet I felt so embarrassed; I could even see him directly to his eyes. Unlike me, Mulder seems too calmed and talked to the Judge like nothing particularly unusual had happened a few minutes ago.

How can he do that? How can he stay so calmed in these situations? I'd like to know.

We left the house as soon as we got the document signed. Mulder had turned off the sex toy during the brief conversation with the Judge but I could still feel it pulsating between my legs as I walked out. So I couldn't ignore it because it was heavy and moving inside of me giving me feelings of pleasure.

"So… What do you want to do now?" Mulder asks me while we walk to the car.

For almost a minute I couldn't speak. What does he think I want to do?

"Office or lunch?" he says, clearly amused by my situation. I don't know whether I find him captivating or irritating.

That tickling sensation between my legs doesn't help me to pick up one of his options. At the end, I think I'll say what I really want right now, "Can we go to your house?"

He rubbed my arm with his index finger and I tremble with excitement to that touch. There's no way to go back to the office, neither go to lunch at some public place.

After a few long seconds Mulder replies, "Of course."

Now it's my turn to tease him while driving to his house. Without looking at him I place my hand on his leg; he looks down at my hand before looking at me, gives me a brief smile and looks back to the traffic jam. When I moved my hand into the generous volume of his pants and grab it, I felt all his muscles pulled tauted in restraint. I wanted to laugh at the face he was making but I held my laugh, I just kept looking at the cars around like if nothing was happening. I caressed him through his pants and he immediately got hard. He bit his lower lip in a very seductive way and I felt the heat between my legs getting more and more demanding.

"If you don't want to cause an accident you better stop what you're doing," Mulder says, his voice heavy with excitement.

As we stop at the red light I grabbed the button of his pants and unbutton it. I pulled down the zipper and slid my hand inside. God, he was so hard.

"Fuck." he swears between his teeth, clenching his fingers on the steering wheel.

Mulder rests his head on the seat as he feels my hand caressing him; he inhales deeply, narrowing his eyes. I had to smirks this time.

I was so turned on; not only by the vibrator I had on me, but also by the contact of my hand on his cock. I ran my tongue on my lips; wanting Mulder in my mouth and I get surprised by this.

When the light got green I finally freed him, taking my hand out of his pants.


End file.
